


The Tyger and the Lamb

by orphan_account



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Consensual Sex, Fluff and Smut, It's pretty filthy ngl, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Resident Evil 2 (Remake), Strong hints of romance, Teasing, This is straight up porn guys, Unsafe Sex, but also fluff towards the end??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The intensity of his gaze said it best;'Well, you caught me.'Leon didn't need to voice it out loud, not when his expression alone told the Tyrant exactly what it wanted to know. The short few seconds of submission was all the blond needed to offer before that massive form was upon him; crowding him against the nearest surface, invading every inch of Leon's space - snarling low, demanding the entirety of the smaller man's attention.





	The Tyger and the Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya lads, I was away for a little while. Needed a small break - but, I'm back now! So, to get the writing juices flowing again, here's a fucking monstrous one shot I've been working on of pure, unadulterated sex between Leon and Mr. X. Cause we all need very long and unnecessarily descriptive porn, right?
> 
> No rhyme, no reason, no plot, no context. Just straight up porn ~~with a touch of love because apparently I'm not _that_ emotionless~~  
>  ***Slurps coffee loudly*** Fuckin' good shit.
> 
> For anyone curious, the fic's title is inspired by two of William Blake's paralleling poems; 'The **Ty** ger' ( **Ty** rant) and 'The **L** amb' ( **L** eon). Those coincidentally corresponding letters give me life, ooof-- even the Goddamn 'Y' in Tyger, that's literally the original text of the poem like wHAT-- ~~But honestly I blame V from Devil May Cry for this~~
> 
> Tumblr: [chasingafterserenity](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chasingafterserenity)

Cornered. Trapped. At the end of it all, Leon's pursuer had finally caught him. 

How long this night had been - the endless chase was exhilarating. The rush of adrenaline that surged through his body as he narrowly avoided every grasp and reach the creature had made for him was addicting - although he wouldn't dare admit out loud how much he had enjoyed it. How much he savored every time the beast's eyes would darken with untold longing as its gaze landed upon him; how it would ravish his form hungrily with just its stare alone before Leon would disappear around yet another corner.

Leon, delighted, had continuously teased and tricked - slipping and ducking away from the Tyrant at every last second. The rookie acted as though he didn't truly care for the game that they were playing - he was far too busy blasting Licker skulls and knifing down zombies. He had no time for the slow, lumbering monster that tailed him throughout the R.P.D. He had much more important matters to be attending to; saving his ass from being a main course dish being a particularly notable one.

This was far from the truth, of course. A blatant lie that would surely come to light now that he had been caught. The Tyrant, despite Leon's skillful aversions, has succeeded in its endeavor, having managed to catch the blond just as he had reached a dead end in an empty, cold room - panting desperately for breath, having just barely escaped a duo of Lickers with lashing tongues and swiping claws. A duo that the Tyrant had personally ensured would no longer serve to be an issue.

Backing himself away from the approaching looming figure, Leon is briefly unsure if his constant running had simply angered the Tyrant; that it was tired of his ridiculous games and would see to his death after all. This thought was swiftly swept from the younger's mind - if the hazy, intense leer the Tyrant gave him was anything to go by. The rookie, after it all, obediently complies - as though the Tyrant had already given him an order - and lowers his doe-eyed stare, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth.

The intensity of his gaze said it best; _'Well, you caught_ _me.'_

Leon didn't need to voice it out loud, not when his expression alone told the Tyrant exactly what it wanted to know. The short few seconds of submission was all the blond needed to offer before that massive form was upon him; crowding him against the nearest surface, invading every inch of Leon's space - snarling low, demanding the entirety of the smaller man's attention.

The lifeless air filled with microscopic, jagged shards of frost would certainly beg to differ - but all Leon could feel enveloping the entirety of his being was an all-consuming heat. Searing, burning - as though genuine flames were licking languidly along his skin. A dark, blazing blush decorated the pretty definition of his cheekbones; the warm crimson blood below soft flesh revealed itself as far down as his bruised neck. It allowed the greedy culprit behind the reason of its presence to physically visualize the effect of the sensations it had brought upon the rookie's trembling body.

Blond bangs draped alluringly over fluttering eyes; an occasional peek of inviting, dazed blue irises through long, dark lashes only served to excite the large Tyrant further. Leon's back was pressed firmly against a wall, small wrists now held up together by a broad, gloved hand above his head. Leon could do nothing else other than swallow shakily, Adam's apple bobbing anxiously alongside the protruding, clenching muscles of his throat. The movement immediately caught the massive creature's attention; the Tyrant pinning him against the peeling paint of a plastered wall - trapping him oh-so deliciously - didn't miss a single twitch or movement.

Keeping Leon all for itself - only for its own desires.

The two had yet to shed themselves of their clothing and already they were losing control of their senses. It would soon come to that stage, there was no rush. The monstrous form before Leon was pleased enough to finally have the rookie at its mercy - despite its own growing need. It truly wanted to appreciate the delicate prize it held so adoringly in its clutches. The blond was simply far too pretty not to admire; heat radiated like a furnace from Leon's small form, his mouth hung open in anticipation, legs quaking. The rookie would barely be able to hold himself up were it not for the Tyrant restraining him.

Gazing up at the Tyrant, Leon awaits his fate both in delight and agony. _Fuck, why won't it touch him already?_ Leon needed those massive, sturdy hands splaying upon his body this instant or else he would implode. The smaller male eyes the bulge of muscles that stretched through the leather of the Tyrant's coat, the sight eliciting a raspy, indigent whine from his throat, teeth biting down harshly on his lower lip - the taut skin deepening in color at the action.

Its piercing eyes bore into him, tracing across the few areas of Leon's exposed flesh monotonously - but despite its expression Leon could practically feel the fire raging behind its eyes. How it so eagerly sought him out - reached and grabbed at him desperately, as though Leon was its only source of life. The sensation of being wanted so badly - to have been pursued and sought after this entire night without hold - sent shivers down his spine. Without thinking, Leon arches his back, his body curving and bending flexibly - impressively so - as he presses himself forward against the Tyrant's imposing build; the act prompting a low, approving grumble from deep within its chest. 

The Tyrant was just as eager.

Its bulky, muscular stature blocked everything from Leon's view - only the black, creased leather of its trench coat and the intensity of its heated gaze was all the blond could see. In turn, Leon could not be observed by anyone or _anything_ else; the stunning sight of the rookie squirming and twisting in its grasp was for the Tyrant and the Tyrant alone. Breathless, needy whimpers wormed past Leon's parted mouth - the blond staring pleadingly up at the Tyrant, his tongue dragging between the seam of his lips as he gasps.

_"P-Please--"_

Small, slim hips roll themselves forward - the younger briefly grinding his growing hardness against the Tyrant's bulky thigh, thirsty for any kind of friction; for even the slightest moment of relief. He had prolonged the chase for far too long - even Leon hadn't realized how badly he wanted this until it was finally on the verge of happening. Now he couldn't wait any longer lest he loses his Goddamn mind.

_"Please, I-I need--mmph--!"_

Skin alike to leather - marred and rugged - press firmly against his mouth, successfully interrupting the younger's begging. Leon's eyes soon flutter shut, not at all protesting, his cheeks becoming impossibly darker as the Tyrant latches its lips onto his own. Wet, caring, chaste - their lips move slowly in tandem, skin touching skin so tenderly. Quiet moans drift from Leon to the Tyrant, who swallows the sounds with slight movements of its mouth, angling its face further down as it appreciates every curve and corner of those sweet, saccharine lips. 

The innocence of the kiss doesn't last for too long. The blond soon feels his head being tilted upward by the Tyrant's free hand - gloved fingers gently stroking the solid line of his jaw, a leather-clad thumb pressing and tugging at Leon's chin as it begins to prod its frigid, coarse tongue against his much softer lips -  demanding entry. 

Leon approves the command without question. The rookie parts his lips with a sharp intake of breath, electricity jolting through him as the sensation of the Tyrant's icy tongue invading his mouth washes over him. Their tongue's battle it out, though dominance clearly belongs to that of the larger, who growls fiercely against Leon - the younger man soon submitting as he allows the much bigger organ to explore the warm cavity of his mouth.

The Tyrant, so overpowering and ferocious in everything that it does, further proves those traits to be unquestionably true as it licks deeper into Leon, the rookie not knowing what else to do other than to give in, to moan submissively in satisfaction - to allow himself to be consumed so perfectly. Leon couldn't begin to describe how it felt to be held like this - to be devoured whole, to feel so much all at one time and not suddenly explode with the overwhelming emotions. He was certain his wrists were bruised badly now, with how hard he struggled against the hand that continued to pin him to the wall with so much ease. 

Leon felt so vulnerable - so delicate and small - something he wasn't at all used to. As an aspiring police officer, it was in Leon's line of duty to lead, to fight against any of his inhibitions and to take initiative. To serve and protect.

But, not in this case. Leon could lose himself in his emotions - set his mind free and simply _feel_. To have someone else hold him up for once, to take care of him and lead him along to their destination. It was new, but fuck, if it didn't feel so damn good. It was something Leon could easily envision himself adjusting to. He craved this kind of attention - to be overpowered and taken.

_"M-mm--aah..."_

Leon inhales sharply, gulping down air as the Tyrant moves its head back steadily, a gruff hum reverberating past its moistened lips as it slides its intrusive tongue teasingly across Leon's opened mouth, savoring every ounce of flavor of the rookie that it could possibly get - and it doesn't stop there.

Leon shudders, eyes quivering in their sockets as the Tyrant mouths in a sultry manner along his jaw, frequently sucking onto his skin; resulting in blotchy, reddened marks to litter across the lower portion of the blond's face. It nuzzles up to his cheek - and dare Leon say that the action held a low-lying layer of affection - as its tongue periodically slips out for a taste.

Nestling up to the soft, blond strands of Leon's hair, the Tyrant breathes the rookie in; teeth as cold as ice grazing along the shell of his ear, withdrawing a small whimper from the restrained man, who can do nothing more than tremble in the Tyrant's hold, still pushing his crotch against any segment of the Tyrant's body he could hope to reach.

The Tyrant hums approvingly; the sound is smug, but undeniably full of lust. It wants to tease the rookie just like he had teased the Tyrant, who relishes in the soft, lustful sounds that Leon continues to make.

Despite its desire for revenge, the Tyrant had achingly sought out this pretty human for a reason - and as much as it enjoyed the glorious sight before it, its own needs were proving to be exceptionally difficult to ignore as they pushed themselves to the surface, and it was even more of a strenuous task to not give in to those desperate, eager sounds.

In one swift, fluid motion, the Tyrant captures Leon's lips with its own once more, instantly silencing the rookie, who simply melts into the action just as he had the first time.

As the two engross themselves in their kiss, the Tyrant begins its endeavor to absorb every aspect of Leon's lean body. It finally relinquishes its vice-like hold on Leon's wrists and seeks to slide both of its colossal hands down his sides, glaring at the R.P.D Kevlar that the rookie had donned. The creature grunts in obvious frustration - tugging at the barriers of clothing that blocked it from the form it yearned to touch.

The blond catches on quick, utilizing the newly restored freedom of his hands now to start pulling off his vest. Grace and elegance were long forgotten - Leon doesn't care if he damages the vest, breath hitching in surprise as the Tyrant finishes the job of yanking it off his body the moment Leon unclasps the straps. 

The vest is thrown aside - as though it wasn't a vital key in keeping Leon alive and protected in this Hell - the Tyrant soon making quick work of removing both of Leon's shirts. The rookie can't argue against the massive form as it pries away the rest of Leon's clothing, eager hands peeling away the two layers of fabric - soon revealing the smooth skin of his shoulders, the firm outline of his pectorals - sweat glistening from his neck to as far down as his abdomen, a sight still remarkably visible in the dim lighting of the desolate room. 

The smaller man sighs contentedly as the cool air ghosts across his now revealed torso, slowly lolling his head back with closed eyes as the chill of the room encompasses his exposed skin; basking in the brief reprieve that was granted to him.

However, as expected, it doesn't last long, and Leon flinches when an impromptu touch of large, freezing hands - no longer adorning gloves - spread themselves across his sweaty chest, thumbs stretching easily across the expanse of his dampened pectorals, stroking the erected nubs of Leon's nipples reverently. The smaller sucks in a harsh intake of air, teeth clenching as he tries to accustom to the sudden sensation, both overwhelmed but undoubtedly pleased by the Tyrant's need to get things moving a little quicker. 

 _"F-Fuck--_ you're _so_ cold- _\- nngh--"_

Leon's head slumps downward with a strained gasp as the Tyrant strokes his back gently with the tips of its fingers, kneading into the tensed flesh as it moves its head forward, burying its face into Leon's chest. The rookie watches with half-lidded eyes as the Tyrant caresses his skin with its harsh lips and coarse tongue, occasionally nipping at the abused flesh before it begins to suck lazily at where it had gently bitten. Leon feels his cock twitch and jerk at both the sight and sensations before he clenches his eyes securely shut, knowing if he continued to stare any longer then he'd come entirely undone, long before the true fun actually begun.

The Tyrant's ministrations don't let up as it glides its hands down the rookie's back, fingers dipping into the curve of his spine, thumbs stroking along the lean stretch of his sides before eventually coming to a stop at the hem of his navy blue uniform pants. As it does this, it traces its nose and lips along the length of Leon's front, growling possessively as it seeks to coil one of its large arms around the entirety of Leon's waist - pulling the rookie impossibly closer as it settles the hand of that same arm tightly upon his hip whilst the other starts to undo the clasp of his belt.

Yelping, Leon jerks as the Tyrant ferociously yanks the belt away in one clean pull, casting it aside as it then begins to hastily tug down the rookie's pants, not spending any time undoing the closed-up button or zip. Soon enough, Leon stands before the kneeling Tyrant in nothing but his boxer shorts, fingerless gloves and shoes - navy pants bundled carelessly around his ankles. The friction of Leon's shoes were no match for the Tyrant's strength as he tugs Leon's pants off entirely - almost knocking over the flustered rookie - discarding them among the rest of Leon's clothing.

As if the past few minutes hadn't even happened, Leon cannot help but blush shyly as the Tyrant eyes the very obvious bulge of his erection, not granting the smaller man even a moment to wrap his head around the situation before it takes a firm hold of Leon's ass from behind with both hands, pulling him forward - Leon stumbles, crying out in surprise as the Tyrant immerses its face against his groin.

Leon is reduced to a puddle of shaking goo as the Tyrant leisurely kneads his ass cheeks with its colossal fingers, growling in an animalistic manner against the blond's concealed member, teeth bared as it begins to wrench down the last frontier of Leon's dignity to finally reveal the rookie's hardened, twitching cock. The blond whimpers quietly, wrapping his shaking arms around the back of the Tyrant's head, hands gripping tightly at the collar of its trench coat - finding he could do nothing else but hold onto the most stable surface he could as the Tyrant breathes heavily against his cock.

The frozen gusts of the Tyrant's breath against him stirs something wild up inside Leon, who squirms helplessly in the creature's grasp, jerking when a curious, teasing tongue darts forward to flick across the tip. The rookie thrusts forward, clenching his jaw, his grip on the Tyrant increasing tenfold as he releases a raspy sigh. The Tyrant repeats the action, this time allowing its mouth to hover over the head of Leon's cock, as if considering whether or not to satisfy the smaller's needs. Whining shamelessly, Leon nudges himself forward whilst trying to pull the Tyrant closer, eyes dampening as he waits agonizingly for the Tyrant to act. 

" _C-Christ_ \-- P-Please, please _just_ \-- _nnagh!"_ Leon's words are interrupted by his own deafening cry of ecstasy. 

The action is quick and sudden, Leon feels himself become engulfed to the brim, his cock now enveloped entirely by the Tyrant's unyielding lips. It takes the entirety of Leon in with great ease, which was of no surprise considering the blatant size difference. It swallows Leon up whole, causing the smaller male to arch forward and bend slightly over the Tyrant's head, uncaring as he scratches and grabs at the Tyrant's coat in desperation, wheezing in pleasure as an appreciative, harsh tongue swirls and laps around every inch of his cock.

The Tyrant holds Leon firmly in place, clearly very eager to torment and tease the struggling blond, continuing its ministrations of massaging and fondling the younger's ass. Leon shudders, pulse increasing rapidly as the Tyrant starts a slow but delectable suction, steadily sliding its hard, grey lips up and down the length of Leon's erection. It lets out a low, reverberating hum; the vibration of the sound shooting a rapturous jolt up and through Leon's entire body, who quakes with a trembling, breathless moan as the Tyrant coaxes out a small drop of precum from the head of his cock. 

It hungrily licks up the fluid in delight, a pleased rumble echoing in the depths of its throat as it starts to improve its efforts, beginning to slurp and suck relentlessly on Leon's throbbing length - relishing in the warm, lively flavor of the rookie. Leon can't control himself any further now, jerking his hips forward vigorously as he essentially fucks the Tyrant's mouth, throwing his head back with a blissful croon as he feels himself draw ever closer to the edge of his climax.

The Tyrant suddenly stops.

Leon falters at the lack of stimulation, whining in exasperation as the Tyrant releases his reddened, dripping member with a wet pop of parting skin. It licks its moistened lips, tasting the remnants of the rookie with a predatory growl. Leon has no time to protest when he's suddenly pulled to the ground by his hips, landing uncomfortably on his back with a strained grunt. Wincing, Leon peers up at the Tyrant through the sweat-slicked strands of his hair, panting, still at the Tyrant's mercy; who grabs and parts his legs and spreads them wide, its hands spreading out and across the pale expanse of his thighs.

Despite Leon bucking his hips - evidently eager for more attention - the Tyrant doesn't immediately see to his desires. Instead, it focuses its time on simply smoothing its hands across the silky but tense musculature of Leon's legs, leaning down to graze its teeth along the soft, heated skin. Nipping, tasting - the Tyrant traces the stretch of Leon's thigh painfully slow, eventually nuzzling up to Leon's groin yet again.

The rookie's breathing hitches and increases in pace at the sensation of that familiar icy breath upon him - this time ghosting by his entrance. Large fingers move to rest upon his ass cheeks once more, lifting his lower body slightly off the ground, his rear being moved closer to that curious, invasive mouth. Strong fingers dig into his delicate flesh, gripping tightly, and before Leon could brace himself for what he knew was about to come; a thick, rough tongue - akin to an icicle - pierces him. Languid and tender, it pulses steadily up and around his rim, seeming to test the taste - as if the Tyrant hadn't already sampled him before.

The blond lets out a long, drawn moan, covering his trembling eyes with his forearm, barely noticing just how sweaty he had become despite how glacial the Tyrant was in contrast. That sinful tongue grows more confident in its explorations, prodding delicately at his entrance before finally slipping itself slowly inside.

Mindful, careful. 

A loud, elated cry escapes Leon - who spasms and groans - as the muscle penetrates him fully now - numbing cold meeting raging heat - worming and wriggling inside of him. The Tyrant's face pressed adamantly against his ass, not daring to budge as it licks deeper into the rookie. It stretches its tongue as far as it could manage, trailing every aspect of the soft, hot flesh it could reach. The Tyrant pushes the organ further in spite of Leon's ass clenching tightly around it, soaking Leon with its saliva from the inside-out as it slides its tongue repeatedly back and forth.

_In and out, in and out._

Tremors overcome Leon's body, the blond completely uncaring as he practically drools all over himself with every lurch of his hips, eyes shut tightly behind his tensed arm that presses down upon his burning face. He hears the Tyrant snarl viciously into him, which results in another shot of pleasure coursing through his veins before he feels his arm being grabbed and tugged away from his face, the limb now pinned unrelentingly to the floor over his head. Leon dares a glance upward, blue eyes peeking through blurred, teary vision. He feels the blazing, deep blush decorating his face become remarkably more prominent as he meets the steely gaze of the Tyrant. 

Its piercing, pale eyes bore into him, mouth still latched onto his quivering, twitching hole as it devours him with its tongue. The Tyrant wanted to observe Leon's face as it pleasured him - drowning his body in ecstasy. It wanted to savor every blissful expression - every involuntary twitch of muscle, every wince of uncontrollable sensation, every shy flutter of his eyelids.  Leon can't divert his own shaky stare; his moans followed by quiet, breathless whines as he watches the Tyrant suck and lap at his ass. It releases a delighted hum, enjoying every sound and jerk it withdraws from the smaller.

Leon can't take it anymore. He writhes and twists in the Tyrant's hold, offering it his begging stare of blue, pleading eyes. 

"M- _More_ \-- please, I-I _need--!"_

The rookie's body convulses, body racked with ever-growing need when he feels that first experimental finger circle and stroke his hole, that Godlike tongue still consuming him from the inside. Gasping, Leon tries desperately to will himself to relax, to engulf that finger further. He was unable to keep his eyes open any longer when that determined finger nudges itself painfully slow inside of him. 

The Tyrant takes its time - as though it could play with and tease Leon like this all day, as if it didn't have its own needs to fulfill. But it was clear the true intent behind its unhurried actions; it didn't want to hurt him. It didn't want to cause any physical pain or discomfort upon Leon's person. It was trying to be careful with the fragile human body it held, treating him with utmost care, reaping just as much pleasure as Leon from pleasing the blond like this. 

Alongside that cunning, curling tongue, the Tyrant's finger prods scrutinizingly at his inner walls, before carefully moving back out. Leon mewls at the loss of friction, before the sound molds into a broken cry when the thick appendage returns, much faster this time - the action ripping a greedy moan from the rookie. The Tyrant repeats this - synchronizing the movements with its tongue. 

_In and out._

Another powerful finger joins in, although it is just as tentative as the first one had been as it mindfully pries apart Leon's cheeks, delving inside of him. Leon grits his teeth in an attempt to adjust to the overwhelming sensation of being spread and filled so perfectly, wincing initially at the slight discomfort it had brought - nothing was small about the Tyrant, after all - before embracing the feeling with a drawn sigh. With each slide of that wicked tongue, each curl and stretch of those fingers, all moving inside of him in absolute harmony, Leon is unable to do nothing more than give in and allow himself to just forget and feel.

Then, as the intruders push further, Leon finally feels it.

That fiery spark - that pulsing, buzzing wave of electricity - as the Tyrant probes against his prostate, hitting that delicate bundle of nerves with both too much yet too little force. Leon's mind overloads.

_"O-Ooh-- G-God--..."_

The Tyrant knew exactly what it was doing as it abruptly retracts itself entirely from Leon, its fingers and tongue slithering out of the rookie's ass with a wet, sticky sound of parting skin. It eyes its work, captivated; appreciating the raw pink, quivering and moistened rim of Leon's entrance. It rumbles low, carefully allowing the rookie to slump to the floor completely now with a whimpering noise of protest. The Tyrant had simply given Leon a taste - just a sliver of the pleasure it would soon shower him in.

Leon clenches his fists as the Tyrant removes all contact from his body, heaving, watching impatiently as the Tyrant begins to remove its own clothing. About damn time, too. Leon had honestly forgotten that he was almost completely naked while the Tyrant had remained entirely dressed throughout this... engagement of theirs. 

That captivating rush of lust returns full force when the sight of the Tyrant's exposed body is revealed to him; all broad, brawn muscle - the entirety of its pale, pearly skin sharing the same rugged texture of its face. Leon's eyes widen in shock - and despite his initial imagination running wild throughout this experience, nothing could have prepared him for the sight of the hardened length that stood stiffly between the Tyrant's legs. Leon doesn't notice nor care that his jaw had dropped in both awe and slight fear.

_Would he even be able to take that?_

Leon swallows nervously, gazing back up at the Tyrant who stands tall, unwavering, clearly harboring no care nor shame as it casts the rest of its leather clothing aside to the floor with Leon's own clothing. Its attention was still fixed on the smaller human lain before it, having not deterred its stare once from the delicious sight before it. It crouches down once more.

Leon, in spite of it all, groans with a frustrated eye roll when the Tyrant moves to touch him yet again.

 _"Jesus,_ at least take the damn hat off too, will ya?"

The Tyrant halts. It blinks slowly. It steadily narrows its eyes. Leon frowns slightly. 

After a short, awkward moment of silence and lack of movement, it carefully reaches up and plucks its hat off its head, before dropping it to the floor. It spins and sways slightly as it falls, the rookie casting a quick glance to it before looking up at the Tyrant. The rookie would have honestly laughed were he not so aroused - not that he had a moment to do so, as the Tyrant was shifting to lean over him once again.

"W-Wait!"

Leon raises his hands up, still donning his gloves, pressing them against the Tyrant's broad chest, gently pushing the excited creature back. The rookie tries to ignore that dizzying, hazy lust morphing within the confinements of his mind at the feeling of those rippling muscles against him, watching as the Tyrant offers him a slight tilt of its head - clearly confused by the blond's actions. Regardless, it allows the blond to push it back.

"I-I..." Leon stutters, swallowing dryly, his cheeks becoming impossibly darker as he crawls carefully toward the kneeling behemoth, who still fixates its gaze upon him like glue. 

"I-I want... to try..." Huffing, Leon trails off, licking his swollen lips anxiously as he comes to a halt directly in front of the Tyrant's throbbing erection. It was marred and ridged like the rest of the Tyrant's body, and extraordinarily large - but otherwise, it appeared to be like any other human cock.

But _fuck._ It was big. Leon couldn't stop himself from his obvious staring - but he also knew he could only keep the big guy waiting for so long, offering the Tyrant an apologetic look through his long, dark lashes as it grunts impatiently down at him, seeking to settle its hands on the small of Leon's back, at least pleased to keep the rookie close.

Leon allows this without question - if anything, he was genuinely touched by the adoring gesture of being held so intimately by what most would consider a _weapon_ , a _monster._ The rookie gently places his own much smaller hands on each side of the Tyrant's hips, shivering slightly at finally being able to feel its leathery, cool skin like this for the first time. 

Leon feels the Tyrant's grip upon him grow tighter when he leans forward, his hot breath against the Tyrant's arousal causing it to twitch with immediate interest. The Tyrant growls frighteningly low, the sound almost molding into a content, continuous purr when Leon flicks his tongue across the tip of its cock, mimicking the prior actions of the Tyrant. Leon feels those treacherous tremors jolt through him once more as he moves to shyly wrap his much softer lips around the cock's head and suck tenderly, his hands sliding like feathers inward from the Tyrant's hips to rest at the base of its cock. 

Surprisingly, its cock isn't freezing like the rest of the Tyrant - but it's not exactly warm, either. _Something_ was alive to some measurable degree in this creature, if the slight pulse and warmth he could feel against his lips were any indication. 

The Tyrant jerks at the rush of sensations, its pleased, quiet purring soon shifting into louder, gravelly groans as it bores its hungry gaze into the rookie - who wraps and strokes his hands around the lower portion of the Tyrant's cock, gently squeezing and rolling the skin of the organ up and down as he suckles chastely on the Tyrant's head. Leon flutters his eyelids seductively, lapping his tongue against the slit of its head, peering up at the Tyrant in an innocent manner with muffled moans of his own.

The Tyrant, for the first time this night, falls victim to the reactions of its body - quivering at the pleasure it was receiving, before it slowly glides both of its greedy hands down to Leon's ass, briefly groping at the soft flesh of his cheeks before it locates the younger's hole and pushes a determined finger inside.

Leon lets out a long groan around the organ in his mouth, the cock convulsing at the buzz of the sound shooting through it. Leon gives the tip a few more tender, languid licks before pulling away, eyes shutting tight as he pushes himself back slightly, essentially riding the Tyrant's thick, probing finger as it thrusts steadily inside of him - soon followed by a second. The smaller tries to continue his own efforts of pleasuring the Tyrant, huffing out little puffs of breath as he grinds down on the thick appendages that proceeded to spread and stretch him eagerly, relentlessly furling and pressing up into him. 

"--F-Fuuck--... _grnngh_..."

Shaking his head, Leon leans forward once more, gasping as those fingers follow and remain inside of him, not letting up their intensifying efforts. The blond arches his back as he returns his mouth upon the Tyrant's cock. 

The Tyrant's free hand reaches up to cradle Leon's cheek, its thumb gently caressing the skin in a praising manner. The blond briefly nuzzles into that affectionate hand with closed eyes, not missing how the Tyrant croons adoringly as Leon does so, its fingers stretching up to thread through his messy, blond hair. Leon feels his lips tug up into a small, tender smile - the gesture is sweet as he opens his eyes to look up at the Tyrant, heart skipping a beat at the gaze he finds staring back at him. 

Admiration, affection - devotion. 

Perhaps this creature wasn't so far from being human after all.

Focusing his attention to what he had been doing, Leon seeks to mouth along the length of its erection now. The blond sucks a careful, precise line down the Tyrant's grooved cock before tracing back up slowly again, occasionally offering a short lick of his tongue before sucking onto the leathery skin once more. Leon wasn't dumb - he knew if he continued to try sucking this colossus into his mouth, the Tyrant might end up fucking choking and killing him with one single, involuntary thrust. This thing was unquestionably huge - and while Leon was very eager to return the favor and please the Tyrant - he wasn't bound to go that far.

Not with his mouth, at least.

The Tyrant seems to be on the same wavelength as Leon. As soon as that thought had crossed his mind, he feels the Tyrant carefully remove its fingers from his clenching hole, the abrupt sensation of being so empty causing him to whine in protest. The Tyrant - ever caring in its actions with the human - nudges Leon back by gently pushing against his shoulders before it reaches down to take a firm hold of Leon's hips. The rookie blinks up at the Tyrant before yelping, the creature lifting and twisting him around in one clean movement so that he was now resting with his hands and knees against the cold floor. 

Leon cranes his head downward, sweat-soaked hair hanging past his beet red face as he heaves a deep breath, slumping slightly so that he was almost lying down, his ass raised for the Tyrant to appreciate fully. The position allows the chilly air of the room to send shivers down his spine, but Leon's attention is soon returned to the Tyrant as it moves closer and settles its massive hands upon his hips, squeezing them in what Leon could only describe as a reassuring manner.

The Tyrant practically purrs, leaning itself directly over the rookie's glistening back, burying its face into the crook of Leon's bruised and reddened neck, its sheer size alone granting it easy access to drape itself over Leon's lean, toned body. The blond hums with dazed eyes, craning his head to the side, meeting the Tyrant half-way as they both lean in for a short but warm-hearted kiss. They linger for the briefest of moments, lips brushing lightly together, their breaths mingling as one. Leon can feel the Tyrant's hardened erection nudge against the back of his thigh, deciding it was now or never as he presses his rear against the massive form crowding over him.

"I-It's alright--" He cracks a shaky smile, emitting a raspy breath. "I-I'm ready-- just take it easy at first. Okay, big guy?"

Leon looks over his shoulder with bright eyes alike a fawn's, meeting the Tyrant's remarkably softened gaze, who lets out a shockingly gentle, emotion-filled sound in response to Leon's words. It kindly pulls Leon closer by his hips before coiling one of its large arms around Leon's waist, the other hand reaching down to rest over one of Leon's sweetly - the action causing a skip and a stutter in both Leon's breath and heart as their fingers entwine.

The feeling of its pulsing cock sliding into the wet crevice of Leon's ass brings him back to reality as he elicits a quiet, anticipating hiss, shutting his trembling eyes, inhaling deeply as the Tyrant allows him one last moment of solace before finally pressing itself leisurely inside.

Everything within them both becomes vigorous and primal. Leon clenches his free whitening hand, noting the Tyrant do the same with its hand over his own, tightening its unyielding grip on the rookie. Leon shoves himself back further against that huge form as the Tyrant coaxes itself deeper into the smaller male.

If Leon had thought the Tyrant had looked gigantic, then _fuck_ \- it certainly felt it, if not more. The indescribable sensation of being filled up to the brim like this - where every inch of him was being embraced and touched to its absolute extent - was definitely uncomfortable at first, to say the least. A dull, slight pain was present too - but the Tyrant's careful, mindful pace ensured it didn't go beyond that extent as it pushes further into the blond, eventually coming to a stop when the base of its cock meets Leon's ass.

It stops moving completely then, seeming almost timid, securing its grip upon Leon's hand as it simply allows the rookie to adjust to the new feeling. Leon was breathing heavily now, eyes still shut tight as his ass twitches and clenches around the massive organ. Nodding his head, Leon teasingly wriggles his rear. He lolls his head back with a quiet murmur, peering behind him - he could feel the Tyrant's cock twitch inside of him as it locks its gaze onto Leon, clearly liking what it sees as the rookie peers at it through a narrow parting of his blond bangs.

"K-Keep going, it's okay. I _promise_ \--  _nngh..."_

The Tyrant rumbles deeply in response, slowly sliding back out. Leon quivers in anticipation, heat and lust overwhelming his mind as the stimulation begins to grow more prominent, biting his lip when the Tyrant slides out of him once more.

Christ, it wasn't enough. He needed _more._

"Ngh-- Come on, _faster_ \--! I can-- _Grhngh!"_

Leon's demand is met swiftly as the Tyrant delves its cock back inside, much more fast paced this time, and equally as quick as it pulls out once more. Leon can feel himself adjusting to the once uncomfortable feeling, his own throbbing cock convulsing as the Tyrant increases its efforts, growling low as its vicious, needy demeanor returns once more. Leon feels the discomfort and slight pain steadily become replaced with rising pleasure, and the blond can do nothing but let the Tyrant take him as it so pleased.

Panting, Leon groans delightfully as the Tyrant's hold upon him grows more dominant - more possessive - not wanting another living, nor non-living, creature to see Leon like this; to hear his needy, wanton cries and gasps. Its grip tightens on him, its body pressing closer as it latches its greedy mouth onto the side of Leon's neck, just below his jawline; sucking fervently on the delicate flesh, eager to leave a clearly defined mark as it grazes its teeth along Leon's skin. Moaning loudly, Leon shudders as pleasure racks every inch of his body, breath hitching when the hand of the arm around his waist takes hold of his cock and begins to pump it delectably. 

_"Y-Yes-- God! Faster--!"_

Leon is no less primal than the Tyrant - who is slamming into him with a swift, steady pace now - a stream of saliva drooling down his chin and jaw as the Tyrant grunts bestially, its thrusts building in speed with every jerk of its hips, each one followed by a smack of skin and a throaty, breathless moan from Leon. The Tyrant is just as vocal - grunting and groaning as it begins to almost lift Leon from the ground entirely, unable to control itself as it begins thrusting deep and hard into the whining rookie, who curves his back further in reciprocation - clearly egging the other on.

 _In and out - in and out._ Thrust after thrust - the Tyrant is unrelenting.

It happens again.

Leon shrieks loudly, uncaring that he just made such an embarrassing, undignified noise as he presses his face firmly into the solid ground as his prostate is hit again so beautifully, just like the Tyrant had before with its fingers. He inhales sharply, so Goddamn ready to feel that incredible explosion of sensations again.

_"F-Fuck--!"_

The Tyrant lets out a low, approving sound at Leon's delightful reaction - lining itself up so that it could thrust against that sensitive gland yet again, eager to rip more gorgeous sounds from the quivering male below it. It doubles its already rapid efforts, nipping and biting along the firm line of Leon's shoulder, littering the skin with red marks and bruises as it jerks Leon off with swift, tight pumps of its hand - fucking him incessantly all the while.

Leon knew he wasn't going to last much longer from here.

His climax was approaching quickly, his stomach twisting and filling with butterflies - his body shaking violently, sweat dripping across his skin. If the Tyrant's speedy, erratic movements were anything to go by, then Leon assumed that it was close to its own release as well. Tightly squeezing the Tyrant's hand whilst the other scratches and scrapes at the floor, Leon can barely form words as he loses himself completely in their fucking-- their passion--

_Their love?_

Leon forgets how to think and breath properly.

_"I-I'm gonna-- Aghh!"_

Panting hot, desperate breaths - moaning and whimpering - Leon's blurred vision becomes blindingly white with pulsing stars as the Tyrant snarls brutishly into his ear, tugging at his lobe with its frigid teeth as it hovers close, murmuring in an icy, inhuman voice that was both immensely possessive yet full of so much adoration for him;

_"Mine."_

And that's all it takes.

Every inch of Leon tenses as he unleashes an unmerciful cry, his entire body bending back at an almost impossible angle as his orgasm consumes him whole - pouring out of him like a rushing stream of water. Quaking violently, Leon heaves deep breath after deep breath as he shoots his load across the floor, some of it hitting against his abdomen - the white fluid sticking to the already dampened muscles of his stomach. The Tyrant continues its powerful thrusts, soon enough reaching its own climax as Leon's ass clenches around its cock firmly as he cums.

Emitting a ferocious roar, the Tyrant releases every last drop of its ejaculate inside of Leon, still pumping itself repeatedly inside of the rookie's abused hole. It shakes just as fiercely as Leon, its own harsh and rugged breaths - not as natural nor human as Leon's - escaping its heaving chest. 

Leon collapses in absolute exhaustion, not really caring as he lies in a warm puddle of his own semen as he pants breathlessly, the Tyrant soon lowering itself over him as it returns from its high of its release, its own strong arms unable to hold it completely from the floor, the Tyrant giving in as it falters over the smaller form below it - but, of course, it's careful not to press its heavy weight onto the rookie.

The two bask in the glorious afterglow, neither moving an inch nor making even the quietest sound for at least a whole minute before the Tyrant emits a long groan, carefully pulling its flaccid cock out of the panting blond. Leon moans wearily at the hot feeling of the Tyrant's cum dripping out of him, knowing that possessive brute must be watching the erotic sight, a clear visual of its dominance over the rookie for it to enjoy.

After a moment of blatant staring on the Tyrant's part - its eyes having swallowed every inch of Leon's naked and marked form - it redirects its attention and seeks to switch their positions, now shifting to lay down with its back on the floor as it reaches over to pick up the worn-out blond and drag him over to place him atop of its chest, quickly nuzzling Leon close with a pleased, satisfied purr. 

Leon would have chuckled were he not so exhausted. The big guy was a cuddler, apparently.

Despite his own tiredness, Leon cannot stop the amused but drowsy smile creeping upon his face as the Tyrant nestles its face into the depths his hair, one of its muscular arms wrapping around him and holding him tight while the other stretches to its side to lift up its bundled up trench coat from the floor, draping it over them both. Although, it appears more concerned with nesting Leon into the large coat, more intent on keeping the small human warm and comfortable as it proceeds to slowly stroke and play with the strands of Leon's silky hair, seeming enamored by the soft, pliant locks the human possessed.

Leon hums with steadily closing eyes, the soothing sensation of the Tyrant toying with his hair soon lulling him to a peaceful and deep slumber; knowing he was safe in the Tyrant's protective embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Whaltaw?' is still in progress, don't worry! My brain has just been enjoying sticking to a blank canvas lately.


End file.
